Various types of masks are available for preventing inhalation by the user of harmful substances such as chemicals or dust in a manufacturing environment. These masks typically are constructed of one or more layers of a material which filters out larger particles but allows respiration of the user.
Some of the masks are used in a hospital or surgical environment primarily to shield a patient from water or airborne bacteria emanating from a doctor's mouth.
The emphasis on protecting the doctor has increased in recent years with the knowledge that acquired immune deficiency syndrome ("AIDS") is communicated via exchange of body fluids, primarily blood. Studies show that dental surgeons are at high risk because pathogens that may spread from the oral cavity include the influenza, rabies, and hepatitis viruses and HIV. U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,960 discloses a body fluid barrier mask for covering only the mouth and nose of a wearer.
Other prior art masks have been disclosed which extend downwardly from an upper mask portion so as to cover the front of the abdomen of the wearer. However, there remains a need for a light weight mask that covers the face of the physician as well as the front and sides of the neck and the front upper torso, but which is easy to don and which does not encumber movement of the wearer.